Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${20-10(-2t+8)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-10}$ into the parentheses: $ 20 {-10(}\gray{-2t+8}{)} $ $ 20 + {20t-80} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 20t + {20 - 80}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 20t {-60}$ The simplified expression is $20t-60$